Sevastopol Drone
The Sevastopol Drone or also known simply as "The Creature" is another iconic Xenomorph and main antagonist of the 2014 first-person survival/horror/stealth videogame Alien: Isolation. The Creature comes to be after a member of the Anesidora space ship crew, Catherine Foster, is infected by an alien facehugger and impregnated by it. The Drone begins to hunt the remaining members of the crew of Sevastopol to it's Xenomorph nest in order to produce more Xenomorphs. It is a sibling of the Nostromo Drone. History Beginnings In 2137, the Anesidora investigated the "distress signal" coming from the derelict on LV-426. The Alien started as an Ovomorph that was found by Catherine Foster, however she got to close to it and a facehugger latched onto her, although her crew put her into stasis and got her to Sevastapol Station, the facehuggers impregnating process was already complete and several moments later a Chestburster killed Catherine, it escaped and grew up into the Drone, it terrorized the population of Sevastapol, killing many people and eventually established a hive within the station, it became the most feared creature on the station as it seeks out survivors. Waits and the remains of his crew, Harris, Garcia and Turner, Attempted to track the Alien down in engineering, however when Garcia opened the door the Xenomorph quickly head bit Garcia, Harris charged at the Alien, however he was impaled by its tail, Waits and Turner managed to drive the Alien back with their shot guns and close the door, however the Xenomorph uses the vents to get back into the room, Turner quckily realises this and aims his shot gun at the vent above him, however the Xenomorph makes the grate fall on Turners head and abducted him, most likely taking him to the hive. A survivor named Clark shoots another survivor named Ross, mistaking him for the Alien, however Ross is revealed to be alive and asks Clark for help, however the real Xenomorph appears through the door, although Ross begs Clark not to leave him, Clark, driven by fear, enters the elevator, Ross screaming as the door closes, Ross was most likely abducted. In the game It appears for the first time after impaling Alex with its tail and dragging him into the vent, after this the Alien is unleashed on Ripley and can appear out of a vent at random, Ripley asks a doctor named Kuhlman to heal Nina, after doing his requests, he goes to get his medical supplies, however the Alien is waiting for him behind the door and takes Kuhlman into the shadows, another Alien Drone attempts to capture Ripley, Ripley mistaking it the same Drone, while Ripley Attempted to escape the burning Sevastapol Station that is slowly falling into the gas giant KG-348, however once she escapes the Station and renters the USCSS Torrens, Ripley is confused to why Diane is not responding to her, this is shortly answered after the real Drone has been revealed to have sneaked onto the Torrens and has either killed Diane or she is too scared to talk and alert the Drone of her presence, the Drone slowly walks up to Ripley, however before it can head bite her, Ripley opens the air lock, flinging both her and the Alien through space, the Drone either got flinged into KG-348 and burned to death, was left out in space, or was captured by Weypand Enterprises to be used as a test subject in their goal to make Xenomorph Slaves. Characteristics The Xenomorph Drone acts similar to an ordinary Drone as well as sharing their common abilities like its Nostromo sibling. For gameplay purpose however (and evident lack of significant threat in the setting), it doesn't use acid spit and doesn't climb on wall. Sevastopol Drone also remarkably intelligent, able to learn from experience and adapting to its surroundings. While displaying the habit in savoring the experience in cornering a prey by waiting for a moment before unpredictably lunge and killing/incapacitating its captive, Sevastopol Drone only spent mere seconds while doing this instead of a whole minute owing to its caste's updated lore in the franchise. While wary with presence of synthetics such as Working Joes, it doesn't attack them on sight due to both their nature as robots and yet to pose a threat as much as armed humans. Lastly, the Xenomorph has clearer goal in mind due to presence of Eggs on the ship: Building the hive, ensuring the birth of a Queen, and amassing more army of its brethren. With the update of Xenormorph lore in the franchise, Sevastopol Drone bears improved design of a typical Drone, possessing more digitigrade legs and the spike on the tail which is much more barb-like. Despite having smooth carapace, it cannot be killed due to gameplay and plot purpose, only be driven away with fire bombs and flamethrower. Although the former can force the beast to retreat consistently, the latter must not be used repeatedly against it, as Sevastopol Drone would eventually only staggered by the fiery blast or worse, recklessly rushing through the stream fast enough to disarm the player before executing her. As seen when it stalking survivors, it will sometimes randomly inspect various places to hide whenever a victim is nearby. Because of it, one should never hide in the same place very often, as in the next few encounters, Sevastapol Drone would likely examine the said place. Also, since it is capable to learn from experience, Ripley must regularly change tactics. List of people killed by the Xenomorph Drone *Catherine Foster (host) *Garcia *Harris *D. Turner *Ross *Morley *Mike Tanaka *Axel Fielding *Kuhlman *Francis *Peterson *William Connor (presumably killed when the Alien snuck onto the Torrens) *Diane Verlaine (presumably killed when the Alien snuck onto the Torrens) Gallery Sevastopol_Drone.jpg|In-game xenomorph2_preview_featured.jpg concept08.jpg Trivia * Unlike other Xenomorphs, the Alien drags its tail behind it, only raising it when searching for Ripley. * The Xenomorph Drone has killed 12 known victims (excluding Catherine Foster), however it is stated that the Alien has claimed a lot more victims off screen, it is also capable of killing survivors if Ripley or the survivors themselves attract the Xenomorph to them, before the Alien came, Sevastapol's population was 500, the Xenomorph Drone's kill count is staggering to imagine, this makes the Alien arguably the most deadliest Xenomorph to ever appear, rivaling, and possibly surpassing the likes of the Dragon, Mozart and Specimen 6. ** However Specimen 6 has killed not only 2 young blood Predators, but also an elite Predator without aid. *** It is unknown if the Xenomorph Drone is capable of killing a Predator, however if it can, it would be the deadliest Xenomorph in the Alien franchise. ** The Alien has the highest kill count in the Xenomorph Drone sub-species. * The Drone can be thought as some sort of sibling to the same Xenomorph that hunted Ripley's mother due to them coming from the same patch of Ovomorphs. * If the Alien is standing still, it is possible to see its dorsal tubes vibrating, possibly an organ that helps it sense things informs of it due to Xenomorph's lack of eyes. * Although the Xenomorph Drone can bleed the iconic acidic blood of the Xenomorph species, the blood is not very acidic, and can be walked on without getting hurt, either this is an type of evolution due to living on Sevastapol, or the acidic effect was scrapped and just kept the blood effect. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:AVP Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute Category:Horror Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Defilers Category:Brutes Category:Nemesis Category:Parasite Category:Neutral Evil Category:Predator Category:Genderless Category:Mutilators Category:Kidnapper Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Game Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Presumed Deceased